


Let’s Ride The Carousel Game

by lady_cothswoller



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bodyswap, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Futanari, Groping, Interspecies Relationship(s), Multi, Non-Consensual Groping, Teasing, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-22 23:06:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16607129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_cothswoller/pseuds/lady_cothswoller
Summary: An unfortunate accident during the Jevil fight has led the Fun Squad to swap a little more than their HP. Teasing leads to additional teasing, which leads to even more explicit teasing, as everyone tries to take advantage of the changes.





	Let’s Ride The Carousel Game

**Author's Note:**

> All characters are 18+. Kris goes by “her” and has a penis in this.

It was a chaotic battlefield. With the twisting floor and swirling walls, it was enough to drive anyone mad. It felt like a place where anything could happen. The prisoner of this cell has fought a group of 3 for close to an hour now, but he still had some delightful surprises for them. The Jevil contorted his form into a large grinning scythe before splitting apart and circling around the arena. A misplaced step by Ralsei led to a solid strike to his side by a jeering Jevilknife. Kris commanded Ralsei to heal himself, much to Susie’s disdain. “C’mon Kris, look at him,” shouted Susie, clawed finger pointing at the chuckling opponent, “He’s almost passed out! Let me spin Ralsei around one more time and it’ll be over.” Kris repeated her order, and Susie relented.

She rolls her eyes as Kris stretches before trying a Pirouette, doubting the usefulness of a solo dance move in combat. So on noticing Kris fix her spandex along her inseam, she teased, “God, isn’t it a little early to be jerking it, Kris? Save it for later, dude. As soon as we aren’t being murdered you can touch your dick all you want.” Susie sneered at the blushing human, who tried her best to ignore her as she spun around in place. She tried to keep her mind on anything besides the laughing of her partner, instead trying to focus on the movement of the walls and the motion of the floor. It was dizzying to be in the center of of all this spinning, and it felt like the whole world was melting. Kris felt a sharp pain on her side before losing her balance and tumbling to the floor. She struggled to get back to her feet before the opponent takes advantage of the fall, but to her satisfaction she sees a tipsy Jevil having much more trouble staying standing than herself.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Despite the victory, the spinning battleground did not disappear with Jevil, but the lights did dim with his departure. It was up to the party of three to manage their way off the dark carousel. Ralsei stuck close to Kris to keep her steady and nurse her injuries. Susie went off ahead. “I think I’m going to barf” Susie said, head spinning, “Let’s get the hell off this thing already.” While normally sure in her step, the purple monster carefully wobbled towards the edge of arena. Upon reaching the edge she turned towards her comrades behind her and asked “Uh… where’s the door?” 

“There it is!” pointed Ralsei to the faintly glowing outline of a door, hidden by the flowing pattern on the walls. It lay quite a distance away from them. The party peers down the edge of the floor, looking for a walkway to the exit, but only darkness greets them. Ralsei asks, “Ok, how are we going to get to it? Any ideas Kris?” 

Before she could answer, Susie pipes up, “Pssh, why ask her when we’ve done this before. Ralsei, curl up into a ball, I’m going to throw you.” Ralsei barely had time to get his hands around his glasses before Susie grabbed him by the waist and lifted him over her head. She was quickly struggling to keep him airborne. The two stumbled backwards, Susie landing first, and Ralsei on top of her. “Oh shit. Ralsei, get your fat ass off me! Why are so fucking heavy!?” Susie was desperate to get out of there, and she shoved him in the chest to hurry him up. She found her strength lacking: something soft cushioned the blow.

A sensual moan erupted from Ralsei’s mouth, “Don’t squeeze me there. It’s sensitive.” Confused, Susie continued to grope at Darkner boy’s surprisingly bouncy chest. “Eeeei~, Susie… please stop that…” Susie thought about the way Ralsei’s chest felt in her hands, not quite understanding what it was she was touching, but excited at the response from the nerd on top of her. She felt something stirring in her pants, and as she bent her neck to take a look she realized her hands were all wrong. They were soft. They were small. They weren’t clawed at all. And most importantly they were blue. And suddenly she was aware of what was wrong with Ralsei.

“You have tits!” screamed Susie. Her gentle groping gave way to a more intense squeeze and pull, much to Ralsei’s displeasure. “You have _my_ tits! You have my body!” She moves her hands to Ralsei’s face and pulls at his cheeks, feeling the fluff that the rest of his body was now lacking. “Get off! GET OFF!” yells Susie, trying to pull Ralsei’s head off her shoulders. The previously-fluffy boy was now a buff dragon lady from the neck down, dressed in a green tunic that was a few sizes too small. That _heavy_  buff-dragon lady-body was currently crushing a human body that happened to have an angry dragon lady head. And off to the distance sat the remaining combination, Kris’s head on the Ralsei’s body.

Kris was enjoying the show in front of her, but she felt that maybe it might be time to get involved. Her newly furry body was very uncomfortable in all that spandex. She took off pieces of her armor and tights to relieve the intense heat she was feeling. Confirming that the wound at her side was healed, she left her seat and moves towards the distracted couple, crouching down upon reaching the side of their struggling bodies. She notices something tenting Susie’s clothes. It bounces and pulses, and pooling at the tip, oozing through the fabric of her pants, shines a bright light, a light only Kris can see. By second nature, Kris reaches out with his fuzzy, inhuman arms and grabs it, prompting a yelp from the purple dinosaur.

“K-Kris! Don’t t-touch m... y-your dick. I’m g-going to clobber you if you touch your dick!” Kris sneered at the blushing monster, and did her worst by ignoring her. She began to stroke her dick through her pants, squeezing her along its length.

“But Susie, Kris is just doing what yo- eeeep!” Susie resumed squeezing Ralsei’s tits to shut him up. Susie stopped struggling, but she continued fondling those breasts to keep her mind off her conflicting feelings on this situation. Soon the two of them were gasping in unison. Then Kris takes her hand off Susie’s dick and keeps it off.

Susie eyes shot daggers at Kris. “What the hell… was that…? Keep going you fucker… or I’ll… I’ll… clock you!” Noticing that this threat missed its mark, Susie paused and considered her options. Then she found a suitable answer with, “Please, keep going Kris. I was so close.” She was so absorbed in her thoughts that she hadn’t seen Kris unbuckle her pants and fish the lengthy blue human cock out into open air. Kris had no choice but to follow Susie’s orders, so she pulls her head down, moves her lips to the tip of her dick, and softly blew air across the head. Susie felt shivers travel up her spine, and she angrily yelled, “Quit being such a tease, and hurry up” as she pumped her hips up, surprising Kris with a mouthful of her own dick.

Kris was unprepared for the sudden intrusion so she was at the mercy of Susie’s thrusts for a minute before composing herself and pulling off the spit-slicked dick and reorienting her body. Before Susie could complain again, Kris plunged her mouth down as much of that dick as she could. Susie screamed. Kris was determined to get more of her schlong down her throat so she grabbed Susie’s hips and began to bring her head closer. Her tongue lashing along the underside, coating it in saliva and helping her swallow it. Susie couldn’t believe at how good it felt to have a dick. This was the best, she thought, but that thought was soon replaced as Kris started to pull the dick out, before plunging back down. Up and down, in and out. Kris showed no hesitation deepthroating her cock. Now  _this_ was the best.

Ralsei found his chest no longer the target to the bully’s attacks, so he took the moment of peace to find his footing and to crawl off the girl under him. He almost succeeded, but Susie stopped his advancement just as his crotch brushed up against Susie’s snout. Once again aware that she and Kris weren’t the only people in the universe, Susie grabbed the boy by the thighs. Invigorated by the human choking on her cock, she began to lap her tongue along the folds of Ralsei’s borrowed pussy. Ralsei lost his footing in the shock and pressed his crotched up against Susie’s face. Susie moved her right hand to his clit and lightly rubbed her finger across the nub. The familiar taste delighted and embarrassed Susie, who was afraid to remember her previous attempts at auto-cunnilingus.

Ralsei meanwhile was grabbing at his own chest, having removed his green coat earlier to better grasp his boobs. He was unused to them, but he was already in love with them. Had he said it out loud, Susie would probably mock him for it, but he was being honest. He loved the tingle coming from his nipples. He loved the warmth coming from Susie’s tongue. He loved the care Susie put in rubbing his clit. And he especially loved sounds of the sloppy blowjob coming from behind him, as Kris lovingly swallowed Susie’s cock. Ralsei wondered if Kris had done this before, since he seemed so good at it. 

The thoughts were far too much for him to handle, and he screams, “Ah! It’s coming out.” He clenches his legs and squeezes Susie’s face deep into his pussy. Susie’s mouth was drenched in the nectar as it coated a large percentage of her face. Soon she felt herself climaxing, but she didn’t have the energy to scream, leaving Kris to take a load with no notice whatsoever. And what a load that was. From Susie’s dick shot thick white goop, coating Kris’s throat as it traveled down her gullet. Kris pulled the cock out of his mouth but found that her cock wasn’t stopping yet, continuing to pour cream across the human’s face before finally finishing.

All 3 heroes were exhausted, and the spinning floor robbed all of them of any balance. Unable to get up without immediately falling over, they had no choice but to rest in the mess. All of them were afraid to be the first to speak, but finally Susie broke the silence, “Fuck... fuck... that was great. We need to do that again.” 


End file.
